Shadows
by Avril Lambert
Summary: Captain Hook knows exactly what everyone is up against in Neverland. He has a secret weapon to help him defeat Pan once and for all; someone who has a history with Neverland as well- Red Riding Hood. Red thinks she and Hook are looking for everyone else to save Henry, but Hook has his own selfish reasons for going after Pan and doesn't care what happens to the boy.


**A/N: I'm really excited about ****_Once Upon a Time _****finally going to Neverland this season. However I'm SUPER disappointed that my favorite character, Ruby/Red Riding Hood, won't be in this season at all. She was written out because her character didn't fit into the storyline. So, I've decided to write a story where she ****_does _****fit into the Neverland storyline. I'll try to update this every week as more is revealed throughout season 3. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Captain Hook watched as David, Mary-Margaret and Regina blindly followed Emma into the jungles of Neverland. Emma was now the self-appointed leader. Of course she was. It only made sense that the one person who didn't believe in anything she couldn't see would be the leader of a rescue mission in the one place where believing is the key to everything. Yeah. Right.

Killian resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Emma while she gave her speech about working together. He knew just as well as everyone else that of the five of them, she was the most likely to do something stupid and not think things through. Like the little stunt she pulled on his ship by jumping overboard in the middle of a storm. And they were supposed to do what she says why? Because she was a mother? Killian didn't think that was reason enough to follow Emma's lead. Regina was more of a mother than she was and no one thought her being a leader was a good idea, so why was it different for Emma? Because she was the savior? That wasn't going to do her any good in Neverland. She had no idea what she was up against here; no one did.

Except Killian. But, did anyone stop to think that maybe they should turn to him as the leader since he's the only who has been here before and knows how to escape? No. But, no matter; Killian didn't care about saving Henry. He wanted one thing only- to finally get rid of Pan and his Lost Boys. And to do that he needed a special kind of weapon; one he had stowed secretly on his ship. While Emma Swan led the rescue team into a dangerous trap of a horror none of them could imagine and Emma certainly wouldn't believe, Killian went back to his ship.

On the lowest part of his ship was the brig where he kept his prisoners. It was empty now, save for the skeleton from his last prisoner. It also served as a cargo area where he kept extra swords and barrels of rum. He quickly shoved aside a barrel in the corner, revealing a small trap door underneath. He unlocked it and pulled it open. A dim lantern light came from the small cellar. He jumped down inside. He had set up a small bed, where is weapon now slept. The cellar was short and Killian had to crouch to walk. He knelt down beside the low bed.

Ruby let out a small whimper in her sleep and Killian wondered is she was having a bad dream or if it was just the wolf inside her. She was lying on her back with her red-streaked hair cascaded over the pillow and covering part of her face. She was wearing a black long-sleeved, midriff, button up top. She had left the top couple buttons undone and when she stirred in her sleep, Killian caught a glimpse of her black lace bra. He reached over to close her top, but her hand suddenly shot up and gripped his wrist.

"Don't even think about trying anything," Ruby muttered.

"I wasn't."

Ruby sat up. She had been using her red cape as a blanket and now tied it around her neck. "Are we here?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Great. Now will you please tell me where exactly _here _is and why you dragged me with you?" She slipped her calf-high black boots on over her skin tight black pants. "And why did you lock me in this cellar?"

Killian carefully reached out and touched her cloak. "We're in Neverland."

Fury flashed in her green eyes and Ruby shoved him away from her. "Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"I need your help."

"No! You know how I feel about this place."

"Please, Red?" Killian knew there was only one way he was going to convince Ruby to help him. "Henry has been kidnapped and brought here. Pan wants him."

Ruby's eyes softened and became distant; no doubt she was having a flashback. "Henry," she whispered.

"Listen, Emma, Snow, Charming and even Regina and Rumpelstiltskin are already on the island searching for him. But, we don't have much time before the Lost Boys find them."

Ruby nodded slowly. "All right. Let's go."

Killian climbed back up to the brig, then reached down and helped Ruby up. Ruby then browsed his swords as Killian locked the cellar and replaced the barrel.

"Why did you lock me in the cellar?" Ruby asked again, testing the weight of one of the swords.

"No one else knows what we're up against."

Ruby spun around to face the dark pirate. "You didn't tell them?"

"No. There's no way they'd believe me. That's why I need you; you're the best chance we have. I locked you up because I couldn't risk you trying to get away."

Ruby reached up for a sword hanging from a wall. Killian put his hand on hers and stopped her. His touch felt hot and made Ruby a little uncomfortable. He must have sensed this because he immediately removed his hand.

"I have a sword for you," he told her.

Ruby followed Killian back up to his quarters. The ship was dark and eerily silent; unlike the last time she had been on it. Killian pushed open the door to his quarters and walked over to his desk. He picked up the sword that was laying on the desk and held it out to Ruby. The blade was sharp enough to slice through almost anything. The handle was was a deep red color and had a wolf carved into it. Wrapped around the handle was Ruby's good luck charm. While Ruby admired the sword, Killian wrapped the sheath's belt around her waist and fastened it. His hook gently brushed across her bare skin and she tensed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Ruby sheathed her sword. "Maybe we should keep the physical contact to a minimum."


End file.
